The Invasion of Kwarch: Part 3
Main Lobby - First Floor With a footprint of nearly an acre, Metroplex's first floor lobby provides ample room for Autobots and allies. The brilliant white walls of the cityformer's various ramps and subdivisions lend a crisp, minimalist boxiness to the tremendous space's periphery. Ample light shines in from the floor to ceiling gaps on all four sides, the elements and insects kept out by the invisible veneer of a forcefield. The entire floor is made of smooth, silvery, segmented panels that reflect light upward onto the gargantuan gearboxes and the recessed hydraulic cowlings that come into use when the city transforms. Everything is quite clean and well-ordered, with clearly designated exits etched in Cybertronian and Standard English bas-relief guiding the unfamiliar to where they need to go. Contents: Afterburner Rodimus Prime Foxfire Repugnus Nosecone Lightspeed Autobot Museum Obvious exits: Large Doors leads to Barracks. Small Doors leads to Human Lounge. Doors leads to Autobot City - Repair Bay. Doors leads to Lounge/Observation Room. Blast Doors leads to AC Command Center. Blast Doors leads to Entrance to Autobot City. Mausoleum leads to Mausoleum. Gravlift leads to Main Lobby - Second Floor. Wheeljack enters from the Main Lobby - Second Floor above. Wheeljack has arrived. Wheeljack strides into the room. Beware of exploding gadgetry... First Aid. Autobot City's long ranges sensors suddenly go haywire as an unidentified shuttlecraft, along with a pair of bat-like planes, blast out of hyperspace in high Earth orbit. Fire is trailing behind the shuttle's engines, and the reason quickly becomes clear as there's two additional hyperspace flashes, revealing a pair of Decepticon Sweeps on their tail. The shuttle is emitting a distress signal, which Metroplex patches through to the Autobot broadband. "This is the navigator of the Kwarchan Shuttle One... we've lost one of our engines and most of our escort... are the Autobots there? Is this Earth?" Wheeljack says, "What was that alarm for? That can't be good." Afterburner says, "Yeah, this is Earth, we read you. Where are you guys coming down?" First Aid. Kwarchan Navigator says, "Thank goodness... we're aiming for your city, but we have enemies on our tail." The Sweeps open fire again, causing one of the shuttle's escorts to disintegrate. The last remaining bat-plane swoops back, firing at the Sweeps, but unable to track it. Rodimus Prime says, "Metroplex has relayed the sensor information to me. Kwarchan Shuttle One, we're sending up coordinates for you to home in on, though unfortunatley I think you've caught us at a moment when our other space assets are elsewhere. If you can get within range of Metroplex's batteries..." Wheeljack says, "Guide them down in range, I've got an anti-aircraft cannon just waiting for one of those sweeps." Afterburner says, "Bring those sleazeballs down where we can get to them, we'll be ready with bells on." Wheeljack transmits the sound of hefting up something big. "And they said I was crazy for revamping the Shockblast Cannon design.... just a little closer..." First Aid. The shuttle breaks into Earth's atmosphere, causing it to glow bright red. The Sweeps duck and weave between one another as they dogfight the escort, both firing green lasso beams. One snags the left wing, and the other snags the right wing. With a tug, the bat-plane is torn in two. The Sweeps turn and chase after the shuttle now. Those at the landing pad can see the shuttle coming in hot. "Understood," the Navigator replies frantically, "We're coming in to... 'land'..." Afterburner says, "I wanna try that shockblast cannon one of these times." Wheeljack says, "Optics on the sky boy, here they come." First Aid. The two Sweeps don't even hesitate, chasing after the shuttle as it passes into Metroplex's firing range. Another burst of laserfire from them scores the upper section of the shuttle. The navigator tries to keep the ship steady. Wheeljack's cannon transmits a dull whine as it powers up. A second's pause. And then a *KWATHOOOOM* of such intense energy release it causes his radio to static and hiss from the disruption. Wheeljack follows moments after with a metallic *WUMP* "Oof! Thing's still got some kick." Rodimus Prime says, "Sounds like another pair of sweeps who forgot to take their eyes off the prize and remember where they were. Let them have it." First Aid. The Sweep on the left vanishes into the energy, and once Wheeljack's blast dissipates... there's nothing left of it. The remaining Sweep apparently fears failure more than Metroplex and sticks with the shuttle, clearly planning on taking it down before escaping. The shuttle, badly damaged, and the Sweep, are right at the edge of firing range for personnel weapons. Metroplex's standard warnings can be heard broadcasting through Autobot City a moment later, right after Wheeljack opens fire. The sky outside suddenly lights up with thick beams of condensed energy and rapid fire bolts rising into the sky like angry hornets. Wheeljack grunts. "I'm okay! It didn't blow up this time!" Afterburner transforms into his jetbike mode, elevates his main gun and starts blazing away, showering the other sweep with plasma bolts, at least until the cannon overheats and Afterburner has to stop and recycle the coolant. "Stupid sweeps! They must be more afraid of Galvatron than us!" First Aid. The last Sweep takes a hit as the rapidfire barrage approaches it. The Con has either lost control at this point or is braver than hell, because it keeps descending. Afterburner's blast hits it dead on, and the bogey explodes in a brilliant fireball, leaving the shuttle free to make good on its escape... taking us to Metroplex's landing platform. Battered, broken, but still functional, the Kwarchan shuttlecraft manages to slow itself now that its pursuers have been dealt with. The vessel is bronze-coloured, with large pipes running along the outside. Some of the pipes are clear, revealing either green or orange liquid being pumped through them. Many of them have ruptured, and the liquid stains the hull. The Kwarchan Navigator manages to get the to ship hover a few stories above the platform. Its thrusters are burning bright, barely keeping the ship aloft. "Permission to land?" comes the very, very relieved transmission. Wheeljack says, "Clear the pad and engage the emergency brake nets. I'm just guessing at this distance, but I don't think that shuttle is gonna stop to well on its own at this point." Scattershot has arrived. Repugnus says, "I'll get the mop." The landing pads have indeed been cleared off to make room as the ship comes in for its landing. As it comes to a hover, several Autobots sporting emergency "crash team" paintjobs are at the ready with hoses and other firefighting equipment...just in case. But otherwise it's left up to the skill of the pilot to get the shuttle down in one piece. "Permission granted." The landing authorities broadcast. "You'd best touch down before anything gives out on your ship." Repugnus hustles out to the landing pad, a mop slung over his shoulder just as he promised he would. "Here to clean up the bloody remains..." He looks around. "...sirs?" Scattershot says, "Homebase, this is Scattershot. Technobots are en route from patrol. The slag is that beat up slow mover?" Afterburner says, "Oh good, you guys are here. Some alien shuttle, had a couple Sweeps on it but we got them. Might be more where that came from. We're on the pad at Autobase." Wheeljack has gone back into technician mindset by this point, pointing and shouting orders to get the crews in position. His other arm is used to prop a still smoking cannon against his shoulder. And cover the dent its recoil put in said shoulder. When Repugnus shows up actually carrying a mop he slaps the free palm to his face, muttering something about learning when to take Monsterbots literally under his breath. Lightspeed follows behind Scattershot as he pushes his engines to the limit. "A space ship is in trouble?" In the distance beyond the crippled ship, a really, really awesome looking battle cruiser drops out of the clouds, passing over the Golden Gate bridge and en route to HQ. <> Scattershot kicks on the afterburners, wind melting around his nosecone as he picks up the pace, but not quite lightspeed. Lightspeed kicks in his engines to the maximum as he weaves through buildings, street lights, people, and everything else. <> The shuttle hovers for a few more seconds... before the thrusters kick out, and it falls the remaining story, crashing into the tarmac and crushing the landing gear. A few more liquid pipes break, starting tiny fires. Lightspeed will have to be careful as he lands the Technobot battlecruiser to avoid crushing any debris. The landing ramp slides down on an angle due to the crash. But hey, any landing you can... slither away from, right? Two Kwarchans, green slug-like people a little bigger than humans but a little smaller than a minibot, slide out. Their clothing consists of bronze-coloured jewelry. Third out is a much more decorated slug. He gurgles something, and after a moment the translator kicks in. "Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong. This is truly Earth?" he asks. "Probably," Repugnus says as he rushes up to the spilling liquids, trying to mop them up. "Yeah, kind of a mediocre planet, really, but I like the inhabitants for the most part." The flames spread to his mop, which he holds up for a moment to appraise. "Oh, *dear.* That was my favorite mop, too." "Ya," grunts Afterburner. "Someone should'a told you it was crawling with Decepticons. Sorry." Wheeljack gets the crash crews moving with the fire extinguishers to stop those flames from spreading. Probably not surprising that none of them stop to douse Repugnus' mop. Nosecone returns with his fellow Technobots, though being slow, he arrives just now. "So what's our status?" he wonders. He looks askance at Repugnus' mop. "I don't want to know where that has been." Lightspeed gives Nosecone a nod as he looks at Repugnus and the ship and the fire. "Primus..." He moves towards a fire extinguisher station in order to help with the fire. The lead Kwarchan slithers away from the landing ramp. He leaves a nearly invisibly thin trail of slime behind him. Loadout's head will explode later when he sees it. The slug closes his eyes for a moment at Repugnus's reply, clearly glad to be on this mediocre planet. "I know the feeling," he replies dryly to Afterburner. "We have travelled long to make it to Earth. The Decepticons followed, and we could not shake them. Thank you for killing those monsters." Meanwhile, more Kwarchans are emerging from the wrecked ship. Some are injured. Scattershot transforms and hangs back, gnawing on an unlit energon cigar. Another day of Autobot nonaggresion, an new race suffering at the hands of the Decepticons. He narrows his optics at the stream of refugees pouring out of the ship and shakes his head. A lot of anger. Frustration. No where to put it. Amidst the sudden rush of reinforcing Autobots to help tend to the fires, and the injured aliens that are emerging from the crashed shuttle, Rodimus himself comes striding up the ramp, pausing long enough to direct a bunch of new arrivals as to where they can help most with the small crisis currently unfolding on the landing pad. "A rough landing, but still a good one if you come out of it in one piece. I'm glad to see you all made it down alright." With that, the Autobot leader strides up before the shuttle itself, nodding towards the alien arrivals. "I'm Rodimus Prime. And I'd like to offer you a welcome to our headquarters here on Earth, though I suspect we all wish it could be under better circumstances." Lightspeed after attempting to fail to put out the fire. He moves over towards Scattershot. He looks up at the larger Technobot, "No much waste Scattershot..." Repugnus replies, "Here, there... everywhere," as he watches the mop burn. He continues to just hold it up like it was a torch. "So, uh, you guys came here for the tourism, right? I mean, a giant transforming city is pretty neat and all, but I'd say that's a heavy price to pay just to come see it." Wheeljack looks at the aliens. Looks at the Technobots. Looks at Repugnus. Oh Primus where is... oh good, there's Rodimus. Sigh of relief as someone with actual diplomatic capability shows up. The lead Kwarchan doesn't appear offended by Repugnus. Indeed, the to his left actually slithers up to the disgusting Monsterbot... to give him a hug. No fire mop will stop that! At Rodimus Prime's arrival, the lead Kwarchan gurgles something new, and the translator dutifully emits, "I am the President of my world--Kwarch, in the Galactic Plane sector Sigma--has been invaded by a Decepticon army. They've destroyed our military, ravaged our cities, and terrorized our population. Even now they are draining our civilization for energon." He glances to his left. Seeing the Technobots gives him a slimmer of hope. "I am here to beg for Autobot assistance." Nosecone looks over at his assembled comrades. "Sounds like something I could get behind," he says. Scattershot glances down at Lightspeed. "It's a total waste, Speed. How many of the Cons that hit their planet were stationed right here? It's like when they wouldn't let us pursue the Terrorcons and finish the job." He shakes his head and lights his cigar. "Now these folks're all busted up cuz we can't handle our business." He looks to Nosecone, gives him a nod. "Damn right, drillschnoz." Lightspeed looks between Nosecone and Scattershot and nods his head. "We should help them. We could help them fight off the Decepticons and then rebuild their world." Repugnus stoops down to return the hug with his free arm. "There, there, you," patting the slimy alien's back (?). "Don't you worry, once I get to your planet I'll be stringing those Decepticons up by their motivators and bashing them with their own limbs until they die." He glances up at Rodimus, and gives him a sheepish grin. "Allegedly." Rodimus Prime's expression slides into a deep frown as the explanation comes forward, and he slowly drops down to one knee, resting his hand on the other as he gets on more 'eye level' with the Kwarchan president. "The whole -planet-? We saw some of the intergalactic news reports of course, but I didn't know it was that widespread. I diverted Sky Lynx in that direction to see how bad it was, but he was already on assignment and wasn't due to arrive till tomorrow." A moment of contemplative silence follows, before Rodimus finally puts forward the question on his mind, "If they've overtaken your entire world, that's not the job of a mere raiding party." Of course if the military was significantly inferior the Decepticons would have an easier time of it, but Rodimus doesn't voice that part. "Do you have any idea what sort of show of force they made when they were attacking? What they brought with them? They wouldn't dare move Trypticon from Earth while Metroplex is still active. Not to mention if they had, we would have noticed." Scattershot makes kind of a snorty condescending sound. "We could have Trypticon in the war room and we wouldn't notice, the amount of time we waste palling around with these humans...." He mutters to the Technobots, who are probably in some kind of awesome pose right now. "You're welcome, but there's lots more where they came from. Identical, even. Same beards and all. So what are you people supposed to be?" asks Afterburner, once he gets done helping put out the fire. "I'm all for helping rebuild. And for kicking the Decepticons around as Computron," Nosecone says, "But we should have a strategy. We can't just go in there half-cocked." Afterburner is posed all stoically with his hands on his hips. Scattershot is holding like 17 guns. "Strafe can go in there half-cocked, that's as cocked as he gets," laughs Afterburner. Wheeljack remains standing just off to the side and behind Rodimus, rubbing his plated chin with one hand as the Kwarchan explain. "To be honest Rodimus, 'raiding party' and 'conquering army' can mean pretty much the same thing when it comes to Decepticons." Afterburner agrees, "Depending on if anyone chases them off and there's anything left to steal after the raid." Lightspeed stands ramrod straight as his armor shines and sparkles. A broad relaxed smile is on his face and he looks awesome as ordered. The guard slug that's hugging Repugnus looks up at the Monsterbot. It gurgles, and the translator speaks: "And I will be there cheering you on, hero." He pauses and glances behind him at the Rodimus and the President. "Allegedly." Conveniently, the translation devices give different voices to each slug. The President draws itself up to his full height in an effort to not make Rodimus kneel down anymore than he has to. "Yes," he replies. At first it isn't clear which question he's answering, but then it becomes obvious: all of them. "We were taken by surprise, but our military has fanned out away from the populated areas. Fighting a guerrilla war now. But I have a secret weapon against the Decepticons." He reaches inside of himself (ick!) and pulls out a small holo-device. "This!" The holo-device springs to life, projecting a small image of another Kwarchan in blue, Star Wars-esque fashion. The hologram nods at the Autobots. "My last General," the President says, "Is leading the resistance on Kwarchan. He can give you a complete read-out of all Decepticon forces on our world, their position, and their strength. He can rally our remaining military to follow any Autobot command." "Hey, detachable cybernetic organs," remarks Afterburner. "That's weird. And it's a phone!" Scattershot rolls his optics. "Great secret weapon...better these guys keep their heads down until we're done doing what we do best." He glances at Burner. "I'll get you one for Chromezaa." "Scattershot, do me a favor and put a sock in it, would you?" Rodimus states without even breaking stride as he straightens up a bit, looking down at the holographic image. He doesn't voice his own concern that he doesn't like the idea of other species getting into the whole Autobot vs Decepticon battle, but then again when their own world is at stake he hasn't really got much say there. "Well for starters, I'm certain the information we can get would be valuable. For starters, I'm going to guess that since they -didn't- take Trypticon with them, then that leaves one other option when it comes to transporting a lot of troops across space. They must have moved their flagship in...is it still in orbit?" Repugnus lets the slug go, figuring hug time's over. Curious, he licks the hand he had been patting the Kwarchian with. "Hm, tastes like expired cottage cheese. Ooh, gettin' a little buzz." He licks it again. "Heheh, you guys should try this, hahaha." Wheeljack would frown at Rodimus' logic if he had a visible mouth, because it's a pretty logical conclusion to make. "That means we'd need to either distract the flagship's attention, or find some other means of contending with potential low-orbital bombardment sweeps. Because if they want to get at us, the Decepticons sure as slag won't hold back from leveling the rest of the planet to do it, I'm afraid." Scattershot shuts up in that 'Why I oughta...grr...but...you...I...' kind of way and sullenly chomps on his cigar. Lightspeed pats Scattershot's back in a friendly way. "It is ok, Boss. Rodimus just wants to make sure this part is handled smoothly. Soon, I am sure he will let you do what you do best." He attempts to give Scattershot a reassuring smile. "Sounds like there will be plenty to keep you busy and keep your combat programming working." The second Kwarchan guard slithers up to the Technobots. It eyes each of them in turn, and then gurgles. "Computron?" it emits. Sounds like someone's been reading the Transformers wiki! The President also glances over as Rodimus addresses them, but he doesn't seem annoyed with them. The Holographic General shakes its head, "No Trypticon. They attacked our three most major cities. Four capital ships." Holographic images begin spilling into the landing pad, showing the Triumph, the Conquest II, the Despoiler, and the mighty Decepticon flagship--Absolution. "Absolution and Despoiler remain. Triumph and Conquest II have been ferrying energon from our power plants. Combaticons led one assault. Seacons led two assault. Main strike force, however, was largest. Unstoppable." More blue holo-pictures flash into existence, revealing Fusillade, Shockwave, Astrotrain, Carnivac, scores of Decepticon Aerospace personnel, and more. The General nods with Wheeljack, but then says: "Collateral damage... is expected. The death of the Decepticons is top priority! Other worlds will suffer otherwise." The second slug releases Pug of the hug, but then waves his hands in front of his own eyes. "I can see the music," it gurgles, humming the Autobot theme song. Nosecone has accidentally stepped in some slime. But nothing happens! "Damn right, Speed." Scattershot looks down at the guard and gives a polite nod. "That's us, soldier. The Technobots, at yer service. Ah'm Scattershot, and the rest of these Technobasterds are..." ROLL CALL PEOPLE. Nosecone says, "Nosecone!" "I'm Afterburner!" exclaims Afterburner, posing dynamically with his sonic blaster pistol. Lightspeed says, "Lightspeed!" "Hey I'm Groove!" Groove waves out a window from a building in the background. From inside, Strafe yells at him to shut up. Repugnus steps forward with his flaming mop. "And I'm Repugnus. I'm not a Technobot, but I can latch onto Computron like a bed bug while he's stomping around, which is almost like merging with someone, right?" "And together we form Computron, the smart as hellest robot in the damn galaxy...." He trails off and stares at Repugnus. Like, for a long time. Everyone does. Him being Scattershot. "That's...an awful lot of orbital firepower." Rodimus concedes for a moment. And he'd hate to admit it, but one thought -does- cross his mind. With that many Decepticon ships having been diverted for the effort, no doubt their holdings on Cybertron are potentially uncovered and vulnerable. A more military mindset might see it as a proper opportunity. To take advantage of the Kwarchan's sacrifice to strike a terrible blow... ...but of course such a thought doesn't even linger in Rodimus' mind. "Actually, Wheeljack, we -do- have a way of keeping their flagship busy. The Orion Pax is still on station and ready to go...but we'd still be outnumbered if they've brought that many ships." He pauses and rubs his chin slowly, his mind already turning the situation over in his head. So deep in thought that he doesn't even seem bothered by the Technobot posturing nearby. "This is going to take some thought." Lightspeed shakes his head at Repugnus as he whispers to Scattershot. "I thought you said Repugnus would never bring that up again...." Scattershot glares at Lightspeed. "Ah don't know what you're talkin' about. No one does. Got that?" Repugnus is giving Scattershot his best troll face right now. Slug guard number two looks suitably impressed by the Technobots's ability to sell their toys (except Groove... and kinda Repugnus). "You want to kill Decepticons? /We/ want to kill Decepticons. There's plenty of Decepticons on our world in dire need of it! With Computron on our side we could drive them off for good." The President and General watch Rodimus as he ponders. They know what he's thinking--the Decepticons are vulnerable in the short term. They can only hope that Rodimus's compassion makes him decide to liberate their world. That and the idea of the Decepticons generating tons of energon. "Will you help us?" the President asks. Guard number one keeps staring at his hands, waving them back and forth in front of Repugnus's flaming mop of justice. Wheeljack's head-lights flicker in sync with a low whistle as he watchings the holo over Rodimus' shoulder, then crouchs down next to the Prime for a closer look for himself at the assorted mugs shown, familiar and not alike. The looks to Rodimus himself, optics brightening a bit in place of a smirk. "But he said two of their ships are making fuel runs regularly. I'd suggest the first step being we wait until a point they're gone from the planet, and far enough a way they can't just turn back around. That's too ships less and part of their forces gone." Then the inventor stands up, rubbing his chin. "Lemme chat off Jetfire's audios a bit Rodimus. I bet we can cook up something to keep their orbital assets off the planetside. Space mines, plasma charges, maybe a bit of astronomical sabotage if we can swing it." Lightspeed nods his head slightly."Crystal Clear Boss." He looks at the Slugs. "Computron is the most advanced Autobot weapon." He looks at Scattershot. "Sounds like we have a mission, Boss." Nosecone rolls his optics at Repugnus. "I don't know what he's talking about, either." "We'll take any mission, no matter how suicidal," Afterburner enthuses. "That's why they call us the Technobots!" Murderbots was already taken. Which doesn't really make a lot of sense but then who knows why they're called the Technobots. "Assuming they don't take too long in moving off, it's a distinct possibility, Wheeljack." Rodimus muses. If they could get two of the other ships gone, that would certainly lower the odds. Though it would still mean the Orion Pax essentially facings its Decepticon counterpart...AND one more Decepticon ship. Standing up straight, Rodimus crosses his arms over his chest, and looks at the wreckage of the slug-people's shuttle, then up at the sky itself for a few more moments. "We'll help you. Of course we'll help. We can't just stand by while the Decepticons are eager to try and expand the war. And I might even have a couple ideas I can throw into the loop myself. Shockwave isn't one prone to taking risks unless the reward is worth it and the numbers are in his favor. When it comes to gambling..." He smirks just slightly. "...we've got a little more experience there. I've got one idea in particular, but I'm going to need to talk to Blaster first." Repugnus grins. "And I'll take any mission, no matter how *nasty.* Of course, Rodimus is even more of a Boy Scout than his predecessor so I have to make up my own missions and just not tell him what I'm doing. According to the tabloids, anyway." He considers Rodimus's plan for a moment. "Huh. Now, Blaster can lay down some pretty phat beats but I never thought space combat was his forte." The General nods along with Wheeljack. The handheld holo-projector shimmers, and the Decepticons vanish. They're quickly replaced by an image of the planet itself. Icons appear representing Decepticon forces appears, along with text showing exactly who is where. Arrows show their actual movements, and the icons for the Triumph and Conquest II include their scheduled arrivals and departures. It is great intel. The Decepticons are there in numbers... but their garrisons are very well documented. The President gets a relieved look at Rodimus, Repugnus, and the Technobots' responses. "This is better than I could have hoped... we came here out of desperation," he gurgles, "We cannot thank you enough for being willing to help us." "My armies are at your disposal, Rodimus Prime," the holo-General says. "I will send you information of all those under my command." The remaining Kwarchan military is weaker technologically than the Decepticons... weaker than the EDC, even! But they're willing to fight to the last for their planet. Wheeljack nods to Rodimus. Looks to the shuttle remains, and then turns to the President in curiosity as he explains farther and new information is provided on the holo, soaking it all up. Likely the engineer is already plotting an idea or two, crazy and otherwise... "That's fine, Repugnus. Because I'm not going to ask Blaster to do any space combat. I just need him to do what he's good at..." Rodimus smirks slightly, and no he doesn't bother to explain any further beyond that. In addition to that, as if it weren't confusing enough, "I'm also going to have to have a meeting with the mayor of San Fracisco..." Was he planning to draft the local population into space duty? Either way he's not telling what's forming in his mind, as he turns to look back at the holo-General. "For now, try to keep things low-key. I understand your world is at stake, and I know perfectly how much you must want to fight back. But if you can preserve your strength as best as possible, you'll be in a much better position to make a move when the Decepticons are...shall we say, otherwise occupied. I'm going to send a message off to Sky Lynx to hang back and just observe until we're ready to move. We'll get mobilized as soon as possible. In the meantime, try to hang in there." Blaster was last connected on Mon May 30 13:33:13 2011; that was 284d 6h 55m 35s ago. Repugnus eyes Rodimus suspiciously, but figures that if he really wants to know he can just hack into Rodimus's files and try to find out what's up that way. Both the President and General nod in agreement with Rodimus Prime. "You have my word." the first says. "You have my word," the second echos. Neither know what Rodimus is planning, but they trust him. They have no choice but to trust him. But even beyond that, it's clear that everyone in this room wants to kill Decepticons even more than they do. The day of their reckoning is at hand. In the distance, an oil disposal unit flushes. Scattershot returns, lighting a new cigar. "What Ah miss?" Rodimus Prime would have to be organized enough to keep things like a log or journal or files on his planned military moves in order for Repugnus to have something to hack in the first place! Rodimus tends to be a 'shoot from the hip' kind of leader when it comes to plans, and it's a constant source of headaches for Ultra Magnus, no doubt as he changes them on the fly and more or less follows a 'disorganized' process that sometimes boggles the mind. "Alright, we'll go with that then. Of course, needless to say, in the meantime you're welcome to stay here. We'll get some quarters set up for you, and they can be made out to your specifications as necessary. General, I'll keep in touch with you, needless to say. In the meantime, I've got some deep space transmissions to send off and some phonecalls to make. The sooner I get things brought together, the sooner we can get moving." Lightspeed looks at Scattershot and shakes his head. "Nothing Boss." He lets out a wistful sigh. "But I think we are going on a Spaceship soon." Repugnus has never let Rodimus's lack of organization and planning stop him before, but regardless, in the here and now, he says, "And I can't wait to get my boots on the ground and resume my campaign of terror on the Decepticons!" "We're packin up t'kick some tail? That's what Ah'm talkin about!" Scattershot points at the guard they spoke to early. "Buddy, yer about to get yer planet back! Technobots, Pose B!" For as much as he admires good ol' Optimus Prime, Primus rest his core, Wheeljack has found a bit of fondness for Rodimus' more 'gut instinct' approach to things. To which he gives the flame-patterned mech a good pat on the shoulder. "I'll get Operations working on logistics and support preps." Lightspeed tilts to the side casually allowing his optics to flutter as unseen winds flow through his helmet. He gives the aliens his best Faceman smile. Scattershot stands on a mountain in the foreground as the camera pans past the other Technobots in front of a full moon. Strafe is dressed like Sailor Moon. Afterburner looks into the middle distance with an intense, soulful expression. Nosecone just smiles and nods. The Kwarchans nod, beyond grateful for the response they've gotten from the Autobots here today. "Thank you, Rodimus Prime, Technobots, Repugnus," the President gurgles. He and his aides start to move deeper into Metroplex, but the President pauses long enough to reach out to Rodimus. He doesn't actually touch the leader, though, cuz... y'know. "My people will be in your debt. Any assistance you need in the future will be yours." Rodimus Prime lets his mouth quirk up just slightly at the edge, "Thank us -after- we've kicked the Decepticons off your world. Shockwave is probably expecting our counterattack if he knows you've made it, but we'll still have a couple nasty surprises in store for him, I promise you that much." With that, he turns and nods towards Wheeljack, "If you think you've got anything useful might want to get it ready to move. That goes for all of you. I'm going to give orders for the Orion Pax to immediately be moved into a holding orbit above us, so those of you who intend to be going on this mission may want to get your stuff moved aboard. For the next few days it's going to be home. Anybody got any questions they can bring them to me." And with that, Rodimus is already moving off at a quickened pace, no doubt to get the gears of this war machine moving. Whirl has arrived. Lightspeed looks at Scattershot. "We are heading out on the Spaceship as soon as possible?" Whirl wanders in and then heads for his fellow Wrecker, Repugnus. "Did somebody say Spaceship? As in fly to that alien world where the Decepticons are invading and take the fight to them?" He muses in a calm, reasonable tone. Kind of like he was talking about Metroplex's color scheme. "When do we leave?" Repugnus smiles at Whirl. "As soon as Rodimus unleashes his latest amazing plan! Which I won't be a part of, of course, since I have my OWN plan..." He steeples fingers and grins evilly. "Will do, Rodimus." Wheeljack trots off for the lift to head back to the laboratories, see if he can't snag Jetfire or Perceptor for some good old inginuity and brainstorming. "You're OWN plan you say...?" Whirl replies to Repugnus, before he makes a show of looking around to see if anyone else is listening. Then goes on in the same tone of voice and at the same volume, whether someone is or isn't. "What kind of plan?" Then his head tilts to one side as a thought strikes him. "Wait, maybe it's better if you don't tell me. That way at least one of us stays out of the brig. Or WebWorld 2.0. Or without a transformation cog." He gives a nervous little wave to Rodimus. "Hey Chief." Scattershot has disconnected. Afterburner has disconnected. Repugnus nods sagely at Whirl. "Yes, indeed. Better that only I know. Besides, they'd let me out early anyway when they needed me." Autobot Message: 3/53 Posted Author Liberation - Kwarcha Fri Mar 09 Rodimus Prime ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Rodimus Prime on screen, the backdrop of Metroplex's command center in the background. On the main viewscreen behind him is an image of the Autobot flagship currently in orbit over earth. "As most of you know by now, the intergalactic news networks have reported about the Decepticon attack on the planet of Kwarcha. Unfortunately, these reports aren't exagerrated, and after a refugee shuttle from the planet managed to escape here with two Sweeps on its tail, we've managed to confirm that the Decepticons are currently in control of most of the planet, and are in the process of pillaging it for resources." Rodimus folds his hands behind his back, and begins to pace a bit, the camera turning to follow him. "Needless to say, we can't let them get away with this. For any number of reasons. We can't let them have the resources, we can't let them solidify their hold and have another effective base of operations, and we certainly can't let them oppress the people and pillage their world freely. We -have- to act. I've ordered the Orion Pax into a holding orbit over us, and we're going to be moving almost all military assets currently based in Autobot City aboard for this attack. So those of you currently stationed here might want to move aboard the Pax and get comfortable for the next few days." "I also have a plan I'm hoping will bear some fruition, but I need to get in contact with some people before I put into effect. Blaster, you're to get here ASAP as part of that plan involves you. I'll also need to talk to the mayor of San Francisco as soon as possible." Whatever the plan is, Rodimus doesn't elaborate, as he turns to look back at the camera. "Get ready folks, because we're moving out in three days' time at the latest. And the Decepticons are no doubt going to be waiting for us, with Shockwave in command. I intend to show him that despite all his planning and predictions, we can still pack a few nasty surprises for him." With that, Rodimus offers a faint grin, then raises one hand to indicate for the signal to be terminated. *BLIP*